


Let's Go Home Together

by stellarmeadow



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Porn With Plot, how did I not notice the parallels before, this is what happens when you listen to new music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: Bobby slides a beer across the table as he sits down, placing it in front of Buck. “Thanks, Cap,” Buck says, taking a sip.“Yeah, well, you earned it.” Bobby is giving him what Buck likes to call his ‘proud dad’ look, at least in his head. “You didn’t have to get into that ambulance with Eddie last night.”Buck shrugs, hunching around his beer. “Someone did.”“But it didn’t have to be you. And you….” Bobby seems to be choosing his words carefully. “You’re getting along better with Eddie, too,” he finishes finally.“He’s not so bad, I guess,” Buck says into his beer. Because ‘not so bad’ might be a bit of an understatement, now that Buck has given up trying to hate the guy.But ‘Eddie is really fucking hot’ is not something he’s telling Bobby.“Am I late?”Speak of the devil.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 231





	Let's Go Home Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to new music - new bunnies hop into my head, and then I'm up until 3:30 in the morning writing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the outcome of my lack of sleep! :)

“Here.” 

Bobby slides a beer across the table as he sits down, placing it in front of Buck. “Thanks, Cap,” Buck says, taking a sip. 

“Yeah, well, you earned it.” Bobby is giving him what Buck likes to call his ‘proud dad’ look, at least in his head. “You didn’t have to get into that ambulance with Eddie last night.” 

Buck shrugs, hunching around his beer. “Someone did.” 

“But it didn’t have to be you. And you….” Bobby seems to be choosing his words carefully. “You’re getting along better with Eddie, too,” he finishes finally. 

“He’s not so bad, I guess,” Buck says into his beer. Because ‘not so bad’ might be a bit of an understatement, now that Buck has given up trying to hate the guy. 

But ‘Eddie is really fucking hot’ is not something he’s telling Bobby. 

“Am I late?” 

Speak of the devil.

“Just in time, Eddie,” Bobby says, nodding at the empty space on the bench beside Buck. “Have a seat, and I’ll get you a drink.” 

“Hen and Chim are on their way,” Buck says, tucking all those thoughts away and locking them up as he gives Eddie a smile. Eddie returns it, and those thoughts spill out again, heedless of locks and Buck’s sanity. 

It’ll be fine. The whole team will be there as a buffer, and as soon as his Eddie-proximity high has worn off, Buck will be just fine. 

Totally fine.

***

“So Jackson jumps on top of the tank in nothing but his boxers,” Eddie says, “and starts reciting the entire pre-fight speech from Independence Day.” 

Eddie has to pause, he’s laughing so hard, and Buck laughs along with him, even though he’s never seen Independence Day and has no idea why it’s so funny. But Eddie’s laugh is contagious, and he’s falling into Buck, smelling like beer and something else, something Buck can almost taste, and he’s so high on it that he totally misses the end of the story. 

Yeah, this is totally going fine. 

Buck’s watch face swims in front of him, unreadable, as he pretends to check it. “I should probably go,” he says, low enough so only Eddie can hear him under the laughter . “I don’t want to wake up my sister when I come in.” 

“You live with your sister?”

“She’s just moved here and staying with me for now.” 

Eddie nods before taking a drink, and the way his mouth looks wrapped around a bottle of beer should be illegal. “You can crash at my place tonight,” he says, eyes on his beer. “Then you wouldn’t have to wake her up.” He takes another drink and meets Buck’s eyes after. “If you want to stay longer, that is.”

He should absolutely go home right now. 

“Yeah, sure,” Buck says with a smile, before he takes another long drink. “That’d be cool. Thanks.”

***

Bobby calls it a night about an hour later, leaving the tab open. Hen and Chim aren’t far behind, though which leaves Buck and Eddie alone at the table. “I guess we should head out as well,” Eddie says a few minutes later. 

They could stay. It’s not like they’ve lacked for conversation, even after the rest of the team had gone, and the bar is much safer than Eddie’s house. Alone. 

“Yeah.” Buck pulls out his phone. “I’ll get us an Uber.”

If he only has one bed, Buck is going to spontaneously combust on the spot. 

Eddie recites his address, which Buck puts in, and tries not to have odd, sappy thoughts about how Eddie’s address is in his Uber places.

He really should have stopped drinking when Bobby left. Hell, he should have left when Bobby left. Or before. Instead, he’s going to go crash at Eddie’s place, and this is not going at all to plan. 

“Hey.” Eddie elbows him. “You good?”

Buck looks up and sees the half smile, one eyebrow raised up, and nearly falls into Eddie. “Yeah.” He hits the button on the app, and sees a driver accept a few seconds later. “Car will be here soon.” 

“Cool. Let’s head outside and wait.”

***

It’s nice outside, warm but not miserably so. Eddie leans against the side of the bar, so Buck follows suit, their arms just brushing against each other, even though there’s plenty of room. “Man, nights like tonight are about the only time I want a cigarette,” Eddie says.

“You smoke?”

Eddie laughs and ducks his head, and Buck’s stomach flops over. “I did,” he said, “for about five minutes when I was fifteen. But then baseball season started and it wasn’t worth it. But even now, when I’ve been drinking, I still want one. Weird, right?” 

“Nah,” Buck says. “I mean, they’re addictive, right?”

“Why is it always the things you shouldn’t have that are addictive?” Eddie asks, head back, looking up at the sky like it might have an answer. 

Buck stares at the outline of Eddie’s throat against the streetlamps and tries to remember how to breathe. 

A car pulls up, a match for the one from the app. “There’s our ride,” he says, nudging Eddie. 

Eddie pushes off the wall and slides into the back seat, leaving room for Buck, who climbs in beside him and closes the door. 

The back seat is cramped, leaving Buck pressed against Eddie’s warmth, his scent overwhelming in the close quarters. Buck crosses his legs to try to hide what it’s doing to him and hopes it’s a short ride. “How far is your place?” 

“About twenty minutes,” Eddie says as the driver takes off.

Buck closes his eyes and sends up a prayer to just make it out of this without totally embarrassing himself. 

***

Eddie’s house is dark and quiet when they get there. He fumbles for the keys, but gets the door open quickly enough, locking it behind him before he turns to face Buck. The hallway is dark, the moonlight through the window on the door painting stripes of light down Eddie’s body in the dark, bring Eddie’s eyes and mouth into vivid focus. 

“You can have the couch,” Eddie says, eyes flicking down to Buck’s mouth before meeting his gaze again, “or….”

Couch. He should absolutely say couch. Because every cell in Buck’s body is reacting to that look in Eddie’s eyes, to the way he’s breathing harder, and the way his hands are twitching at his sides like Eddie is having trouble keeping them there. 

“Or what?”

He gets a second’s glimpse of the smile starting on Eddie’s face before he can taste the smile himself as their mouths meet. Buck finds himself pressed against the wall and kissed within an inch of his life, while Eddie’s hands do interesting things to Buck’s hips and thighs. 

Eddie pulls him away from the wall at some point to do some weird dance of kissing and walking, mostly at the same time, all the way down the hall to Eddie’s room, where they fall onto the bed. The moon is brighter in here, bathing Eddie in some sort of otherworldly blue light as he pulls away long enough to get rid of his shirt. 

Buck stares for a second before getting with the program and yanking his own shirt off as well. Shoes and the rest of their clothes disappear as they kiss, and then it’s just skin against skin. 

Sex is almost always amazing, and women are warm and soft and all kinds of hot. But there’s something about running his hands over hard, flat planes, and the feel of nothing but muscle moving underneath, no softness anywhere, that gets his adrenaline pumping like a four-alarm fire. 

Also? Holy shit, that 8-pack thing is no lie, and Buck wants to taste every ridge of Eddie’s abs. 

He strong-arms Eddie onto his back and proceeds to do just that, following the muscles down until every one of them has been thoroughly mapped. Eddie’s fingers are digging into Buck’s shoulders in the best way, making Buck scrape his teeth against Eddie’s abs just to get him to dig in harder.

Apparently Eddie’s the silent in bed type, which is fine, since it allows Buck to hear every change in Eddie’s breathing, every hitch when Buck does something like nip at Eddie’s hip, and the soft half-moan when Buck sucks a mark into the same spot. 

Eddie’s dick, like every other bit of him, is gorgeous. Buck stares at it for a second, just to admire the beauty, before he takes it in his mouth to learn every vein with his tongue. His head moves in time with Eddie’s thrusts, Eddie’s fingers digging into Buck’s shoulders so hard he’s going to have bruises to remember this by for days. 

The thought of that makes him let go of Eddie’s dick in favor of sucking a mark into Eddie’s other hip, then down on his thigh before giving in to the lure of Eddie’s dick again. He takes it in as far as he can, and oh, look, Eddie can form words, even if they’re mostly just curse words mixed with versions of ‘don’t stop.’

Buck smiles around Eddie’s dick, as Eddie manages a, “Buck, I’m gonna….” Buck pulls off, pumping Eddie with his hand to watch as Eddie comes, chiseled like a statue, every one of those muscles beautifully taught, Eddie’s head thrown back in a way that makes Buck want to mark every inch of his neck.

He’s not so far gone that he doesn’t know better, so he consoles himself with leaving several more marks on Eddie’s thighs while Eddie comes back down to Earth. When he does, Eddie flips Buck over and gets his mouth on Buck’s dick. 

This is clearly not the first time Eddie has done this, and Buck is torn between jealousy over anyone else having this gift bestowed upon them and gratitude for them letting Eddie hone this skill. 

He’s clearly doing his best to suck Buck’s brain out through his dick, or maybe that’s just Buck losing his mind solely because it’s Eddie, but either way, he’s going to come and it’s not going to be quiet. He tugs on Eddie’s head and manages to get out his name, and Eddie raises his head and wraps his hand around Buck’s dick, moving fast and hard.

Buck’s world explodes.

It starts to piece back together slowly, with Eddie’s hands stroking Buck’s sides and down across his ass in a way that’s somehow almost better than the sex. 

Almost. 

He should get up and get cleaned up. Hell, he should get up, get cleaned up and then leave, because this was a lot more than he’d bargained for. It was, in fact, a completely stupid thing to do. He should get out now while his heart’s still intact.

The laughter in his head is all Maddie’s, and he mentally tells her to shut up, as he falls asleep using Eddie as a body pillow.

***

Birds are singing in his head as Buck wakes up, only to find that the birds are actually outside the window, and it’s only the hangover that makes him feel like they’re in his head.

He takes in his surroundings slowly, by scent and feel only, since something tells him opening his eyes is a bad idea. Someone is plastered to his back, arms strong and sure where they’re wrapped around Buck’s body. 

Eddie. 

Oh shit. 

Everything from last night comes rushing back, leaving him with a weird combination of lust and nausea that he hopes never to have to feel again. 

Eddie stirs, arms tightening around Buck as Eddie stretches and then goes completely still. “Morning,” he says, as he pulls away from Buck, neither his tone nor his action as casual as he probably intended.

“Morning,” Buck says, rolling onto his back in the other direction, shoulder just off the edge of the bed. He looks at Eddie, who looks as confused as Buck feels, until they both laugh awkwardly. 

“So…that was unexpected,” Buck says after a moment. 

Eddie’s laughter is a little more genuine this time. “Yeah, it was, um….” 

Yeah, okay, this is every bit as weird as he’d feared, but he can’t leave it like this, not without trying to figure out why. 

Because it was good. No, it was fucking amazing. And he doesn’t want it to be weird. Can’t afford it to be weird for work, either. “I mean…it was great,” Buck says. 

“Yeah, absolutely,” Eddie replies quickly, the words obviously sincere.

“But…?” Buck says after a moment.

Eddie’s lips thin as he takes a deep breath. “So, see, the thing is…I’m married.”

The bed and floor disappear, leaving Buck falling through the air with nothing there to catch him. “You’re what?” he says finally.

“I mean, _technically_ married,” Eddie says quickly. “Technically. My wife left me over two years ago. Just took off in the middle of the night and left a note. We—she hasn’t been in touch since then. So….” 

“So you don’t know where to send the divorce papers?”

“More or less, yeah.” 

It’s a little easier to breathe, back on solid ground, knowing he’s not a homewrecker, and Eddie’s not an asshole. He’s just been left behind with no closure, stuck in this weird limbo that feels like there’s no way out. 

Buck knows something about that.

“I get it,” Buck says slowly. “And it makes—well, thanks for telling me.” Knowing helps, even if it doesn’t make it hurt any less. Because last night was amazing, and his gut won’t stop telling him this could really be something, this thing between them. Even now, with this new news sitting in his stomach like lead, he feels that. 

But Eddie’s married. 

And then there’s everything left unsaid with Abby.

“I should probably get home,” Buck says, rolling out of bed. “My sister will worry if she wakes up and realizes I haven’t come home yet.” 

He feels Eddie’s eyes on him as he gets dressed, but it’s not until Buck’s actually at the bedroom door that Eddie calls his name. “We’re good, right?” Eddie asks, when Buck looks back.

“Yeah, of course,” Buck says quickly. “Totally good. Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you tomorrow. 

He walks out, eyes on the front door the whole time, and never looks back.

-  
end

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated - come say hi over on [Tumblr](https://stellarm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
